


Early One Morning

by MoonAngel9



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, bingo prize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 16:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonAngel9/pseuds/MoonAngel9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment between waking up and starting the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early One Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MamaPyjama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaPyjama/gifts).



> Written for mama_pajama for getting a bingo on exchange_bingo. And a HUGE thank you to karelia for the quick beta. :)
> 
> Prompt: Hermione/any, chocolate, cat, cross, cold

The gentle purring of her new cat woke Hermione. Crooks had passed the previous winter, and she hadn't been ready to look for a new pet until she had found the chocolate-colored tabby behind her building. She rose and petted Cocoa before she went to check on Severus. She found him sitting in their living room, bundled up and nursing a cup of hot tea. “How are you this morning?”

He looked up and gave her a watery smile. “Much improved compared to yesterday.” He set down his cup on the coffee table and blew his nose. He glared at the cat when it jumped onto his lap and meowed at him. “I do not know what you are expecting, cat, but I am not in any mood to bestow you any affection.” That seemed to be enough for Cocoa, as she burrowed into the blankets and began purring.

Hermione snickered as she moved into the kitchen to avail herself to some of the hot water Severus had left in the kettle. She let her gaze wander as her tea steeped, and her eyes landed on the cross her grandmother had insisted that she hang on one of the walls in their flat. Because she loved her grandmother, she had humored the woman. When her grandmother passed away, she had left it hanging on the wall as a reminder of the woman she loved dearly.

Shaking herself out of her reverie, Hermione grabbed her mug and went back to the living room. She smiled to herself at the sight of Severus softly snoring, his head resting on the back of the sofa, with Cocoa curled on his chest, purring.She left the two of them alone so she could start her day.


End file.
